Love Does Not Disappoint Us
by Jiminyia
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend, Rory Gilmore runs into a stranger in the park who, to her surprise, just happens to work his way into her life. Rogan
1. We all make mistakes

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of these characters of the show Gilmore Girls. This Disclaimer holds true for the remainder of this story.

Chapter 1. "_We all make mistakes."_

She stood there. There was nothing else she could do, but stand there. She watched his hand caress the girl's cheek; watched him push the girl's hair behind her ear; watched him bend down to kiss her; watched him with her.

"Anyone but her," she thought, "I couldn't stand it if he were to be with her."

She turned to walk away when the girl brought her arms around his neck. It was too much. To much to think about, let alone see.

She ran.

She ran out of the gym, took a left down the hallway, and out of the school.

She couldn't stay there.

She couldn't be anywhere.

She couldn't let anyone see her this way.

_Didn't want them to see her cry. . . _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There conversation wasn't unique. In fact, they had the same conversation multiple times in their relatively short relationship. They had only been together for eight months, but in that short time, another person had already managed to destroy what she was working so hard to preserve.

"Rory what are you doing?"

Rory ignored the question. She ignored it, just like he wasn't in their room at all.

"I asked you a question. _What_ are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm packing. Why do you care anyway?"

"What do you mean? I love you."

"You don't _love_ me. I saw you with her."

"You saw me with whom?"

"You know who! You said you were just watching out for her! You said she was like a little sister to you! You said I didn't have to worry!"

"All of that is the truth!"

"Don't lie to me Derek! I saw you with her! At her school!"

"What were you doing there?"

"Me? I was picking you up for our date. Remember?"

"I don't know what you saw, but you misunderstood."

"Are you saying I didn't see you kissing a 17 year old girl?"

"Yes that's what I'm saying."

"So you're calling me a liar."

"No, I'm not."

"But—"

"I'm just saying you were mistaken. You _thought_ you saw me with her."

"Don't talk to me like a child!"

"You know what, fine! If you don't want to be with me then go!"

"Me? I wanted to make this work! I tried! You were the one with that little girl!"

"What did you expect from me? The paper . . . your writing. . . You never had time for me."

"So you went to be with a little girl—"

"Stop calling her that!"

"A _little_ girl who had nothing else better to do? A girl too naive to realize how moronic you really were?"

"_She_ had time for me"

"_She's_ 17!"

"She'll be 18 next fall!"

"And you'll be 24 next week!"

"Why are you ruining this for me?"

"I didn't have to do anything . . . You ruined it enough on your own."

"What are you talking about? This isn't my fault! You are the one who didn't care enough about me!"

"You know what Derek, for a guy who cares so much about being the dominant partner in the relationship, you sure do tend to act like you're six"

"You don't know what you're talking about Rory."

"Maybe I don't, but what I do know is that as soon as I finish packing my things, you won't have to think about how I've _ruined _your life ever again."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rory left, just like she planned to. Unfortunately, she didn't give much thought to where she was planning on staying until after she already left what was her home for the past five months of her life. It would make sense for her to stay on campus, but that would take time to find an available dorm. There was always her Mother's, but that would mean waking up early to drive back and forth to school in the morning. She could always stay at her grandparents, but that would require explaining why she was out of a place to stay in the first place. They didn't know about Derek. They didn't know how far their relationship had gone. . .

"Excuse me, but you're sitting in my seat."

Rory thought she heard a voice, but chose to ignore it. After all, the request that this person was implying seemed ridiculous.

"Ma'm, did you not hear me? You're sitting in my seat."

There it was again. Rory looked up and made contact with a pair of soft hazel eyes that had a few strands of blonde hair in them staring into her sky blue ones. These eyes were attempting to read her, which is exactly what she didn't want them to do. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt ashamed for what just happened to her. She lost her boyfriend of eight months to a 17 year old girl, five years her junior. She didn't want anyone, especially someone she didn't know, judging her because of this. She didn't want them thinking she wasn't good enough. Maybe this person would take a hint. Eventually.

"Ma'm—"

"I heard you."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I heard you."

"But you're still in my seat."

"This isn't your seat."

"It's not?"

"No, it's not."

"I happen to sit in this seat everyday at just this time. It's the sun you know. It provides excellent light."

For some reason, everything this person was saying came out of his mouth as if he was being sarcastic, funny even.

"Maybe you have been sitting here everyday, like you said, but you have forgotten one important thing."

"Really, and what is that?"

"It's a small detail really, trivial. You see, this is a _public _park, not a private one. Therefore, this seat, the one that I happen to be sitting in, is open for whoever arrives to sit in it first."

"Well, I _see_ what you are saying. But that doesn't change the fact that this is my seat."

"It doesn't?"

"No, it doesn't."

"And may I be so bold as to ask why?"

"Well, you see, I bought this bench, and placed it here just so I could sit on it whenever I wanted. So you see, technically, this _is_ my seat."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I'm sorry, but don't you think that that is a bit pretentious of you?"

"Not at all."

"Really?"

"No."

A smirk appeared on his lips then. She hadn't the faintest idea why.

"Ma'm, it is obvious that you don't want to give up this precious, and I do mean precious, seat so maybe we should attempt to compromise."

"Compromise?"

"You are familiar with the term compromise aren't you?"

"_Of course I am_. I'm just not completely sure of what your aims are."

"Well, maybe we could share the bench. There is room for both of us you know. Of course, you'd have to be willing to move all of your belongings. You aren't homeless are you?"

Rory didn't know how to answer this without revealing too much information about her life.

"No."

"No you won't move your stuff?"

"No I'm not homeless. I'm just in a transitional phase."

"Transitional phase my ass. You just got kicked out and have no where to go."

"_Excuse me! _You are in no position to be making accusations about me! You don't even know me!"

"So it's true then?"

"No it's not true. I didn't get kicked out, I left, and that's all you need to know."

"My mistake, you left and now you have no where to go."

That pretty much summed everything up. This didn't make her feel any better though.

He spoke again. . .

"May I ask what your next move is going to be? I mean after you leave the park."

"If I knew do you honestly think I'd still be sitting here?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

He wasn't serious. She could tell by the light chuckle that he made no attempt to hold in.

"You didn't offend me. I'm just a little edgy right now."

"Well, what are your options?"

"My options consist of my Mother's which isn't in town, a dorm which would take forever to get, and my Grandparents who don't need to know all of my business right now."

"Where do you go?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where do you go? You said you could stay in a dorm. . ."

"Yale. I'm assuming you've heard of it."

His eyes lit up at the word.

"Of _course_ I've heard of it, and today is your lucky day. I happen to attend Yale just like you. You're welcome to stay at my dorm for a while if you need to."

"What kind of person do you take me for?"

"Well, we attend the same school; it wouldn't be completely unheard of."

"I don't know you. How do I know what your motives are? I couldn't possibly stay in your dorm. I don't have a death wish."

"Do I look like a serial killer to you?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, I offered."

"Yes you did."

"Grandparents. Stay with the Grandparents."

"They'll ask questions."

"But they'd let you stay right? It'd only be for a little while."

"They'd let me stay, but. . ."

"You need a place to stay, so go to them."

"I could just stay here; I could make a tent out of my blankets."

He looked at her in a way that forced her to say that she was only kidding.

"Where do they live? I could give you a ride there."

"I don't know you; we've already been over this."

"What is your name?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me your name. My name is Logan Huntzberger."

"Rory Gilmore."

"Hello Miss Gilmore; pleased to meet you."

"And what was the point in that?"

"Well now we aren't strangers anymore."

"And. . ."

"And now you can let me help you with your bags so I can take you to your Grandparent's house."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"Why not?"

"Well, the last person I trusted turned out to be a jerk. That's why I'm here in the first place."

"That's why you should let me take you to your Grandparents so that you can move on. You know, get over him."

"What makes you think some guy hurt me?"

"Well, Rory, it's a little obvious."

"You know, I'd feel better if you would just wait with me while I call my Grandfather to come pick me up."

"That'd work too. So, tell me about your boyfriend."

Rory ignored his question until after she called her Grandfather who was all too happy to find out that his Granddaughter would be staying with him.

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

"What is there to know? We were together for a little while, and now we aren't."

"It can't be that simple."

"Well it is. The only thing that upsets me is how stupid I am. I believed him. I believed his lies, and let him treat me like I was inferior to him. I'm stupid."

"Rory, it's okay. It will be okay. Just give it some time."

It only took Richard Gilmore twenty minutes to come pick up Rory. And when he arrived, neither Rory nor Logan wanted to admit the disappointment that they felt. The older man parked his car and waved for Rory to begin bringing her things over. He got out as well and walked over to where they were sitting in order to aid in the process.

"Hello Richard."

"Hello Logan, things are well I assume."

"Things are going well, as always."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Richard grabbed a few of Rory's bags and returned to his parked car. But before Rory could acknowledge the shock that she felt at the realization that her Grandfather was on a first name bases with this strange man that she had been talking to, Logan grabbed her arm and forced her to stare into his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Just listen to me Rory. You are not stupid. At some point in our lives we all make mistakes. . ."


	2. We just have to learn from them

Chapter 2. Part 1_ "We just have to learn from them." _

Rory couldn't help but let her mind wander to the curious boy that she just met. She also couldn't help the guilty feelings that she felt in knowing that she couldn't deny the subtle attraction that she felt towards someone that was on a first name basis with her Grandfather. What would her mother think? After all, her mother couldn't possibly like someone that her own parent's approved of. Rory attempted to shake this feeling from her mind. It wasn't worth thinking about. She probably wouldn't see Logan again anyway. Not to mention the fact that she just broke up with her boyfriend, making thoughts like these somewhat inappropriate. She would take some time off from the opposite sex. Life would be much less complicated that way. . .

"Emily! Emily! Look who I've brought home!"

Richard searched frantically for his wife with a pleased look on his face for obvious reasons.

"Is it a dog, Richard? You know how I feel about dogs. I've told you a thousand times, not that you listen to me when I'm speaking of such things. You should listen to me when I'm speaking to you Richard; it's rude if you don't."

Richard followed his wife's voice through the house that was considerably large for only two people, three when Lorelai, Rory's mother, was younger.

"I did not bring a dog home, I do listen to you simply because you make it impossible not too, Rory will be staying with us for a while, and I was not being rude to you Emily, I know better than to mess with you."

Emily Gilmore shrieked at the mention of Rory's name and appeared in the living room where Richard and Rory happened to be standing at the time. She had the same pleased expression on her face that Richard did in first stepping into the house. It was obvious to Rory why. After her mother left home at the age of sixteen, Richard and Emily Gilmore were ecstatic at having the company of their only granddaughter, outside of their weekly Friday night dinner that is. To have Rory's company for the foreseeable future was more than either could hope for.

"Oh Rory, it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Grandma."

"You're looking rather pale dear; you can help me with my garden later. The sunlight will do you some good."

"Don't pester the girl Emily, she just got here."

"She did just get here didn't she. Why did she get here exactly?"

Emily had a curious look on her face, one that made Rory all too nervous to be faced with the countless amount of questions that were bound to be asked.

"You know Emily, I forgot to ask. You know, I was wondering the same thing when she called, but she was out of a place to stay so I didn't waste time with what could wait until she had a roof over her head. Go ahead Rory, tell us, why are you here exactly? What happened to your dorm?"

There it was. The question that she would have so much trouble explaining.

"Well you see . . . it's nothing really. It's a long, boring story. I wouldn't want to waste your time with it."

"Don't be silly Rory, tell us what happened."

Rory knew that wouldn't work. When Emily Gilmore wanted information, she got it, regardless of who she had to interrogate. She only said what she did in order to buy time. Just enough time to get her story straight in her mind. She didn't want to cause a reaction that she would have to deal with for the rest of the time that she would be staying with her Grandparents.

"Well, I wasn't staying in a dorm."

"You weren't? Lorelai didn't tell us you were staying at home. It doesn't make sense to stay at home you know. Having to drive back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth, every single day, it doesn't make sense. I mean, you drive from that town of yours to Yale, and then class is over and you drive back, and then you have class again so you drive back to Yale. It's too much. Your mother should have realized that when she said you could stay with her. Sometimes I wonder about her. Sometimes I wonder where her mind is at."

"Her mind is just fine Grandma."

"But if she had you driving like that—"

"She didn't! I wasn't staying with Mom. I was staying with . . . with. . ."

"With who child! Go ahead, spit it out."

Even her Grandfather was getting frustrated. She had to think of something soon.

"I was staying with. . .a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes Grandma, a friend."

"Well what happened to this friend? Why aren't you staying with her now?"

Rory believed it to be safest just to let them believe her _friend_ to be a girl.

"Well, we had a fight, and now we aren't friends anymore, so I can't stay there anymore."

"What was the fight about?"

"Isn't that prying Emily? Just leave the girl alone. Let her move in peace."

"No it is not prying Richard, I have a right to know what kind of people my Granddaughter has been hanging around and living with."

"It was just a fight Grandma. Stupid stuff. You wouldn't care. Besides, we're not friends anymore, so you have nothing to worry about. I don't want to bother you with this, when you have so many more important things to be tending to."

"See Emily. It practically doesn't matter."

"If you say so."

"I say so. So Let's leave Rory in peace so she can get settled in. Feel free to go out for dinner or something Rory. I'll leave some money for you in the kitchen if you need it."

"No, that's silly Richard. She can eat in the dining room with us."

"Let the girl go out, get some air, clear her mind, have a good time, and relax. She's young Emily, she deserves that. She'll be fine, won't you Rory."

"Yes, Grandpa, I'll be fine."

"Okay, just let us know when you come back in, okay?"

"Okay."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Rory wasn't hungry. She found herself walking along the upscale streets of Connecticut observing stores and restaurants, as well as the people in them. By now it was dark so she decided to stop at a pier and observe the stars that were reflected in the water there. She found herself to be a tad chilly as the tights that she decided to wear that matched her skirt weren't doing anything to keep her warm. The chill in the air, however, was not enough to make her go back to her Grandparents, leaving the peaceful scenery that she found herself in. She turned to sit down on a wooden bench next to the pier, preparing herself to stay here for at least another hour. Her Grandfather did tell her to relax, one thing she did not think herself to be capable of doing if her Grandmother was around.

"Well if it isn't Miss Rory Gilmore."

Rory knew that voice. It was a voice that she didn't think she would ever hear again. _A voice that she was glad to hear again._

"Well if it isn't Mr. Logan Huntzberger."

"What, did your Grandparents kick you out already? It's only been about 6 hours. That must be a record."

"My Grandparents did not kick me out; I just didn't feel like going home."

"Some people choose a pier, others choose a bar. . ."

"That was so funny Logan. You could be a comedian. No really, you could. Take that same joke on tour across the country. Don't worry; even if people don't think you're funny you'll still have your looks and the family fortune to support you."

"Wow, sarcasm, ouch."

"Well, you shouldn't pick on me then, unless you like being on the receiving end of my wrath."

"Noted."

"Good."

"Good. So you're just going to sit here."

"Yeah I think so, for another hour anyway. I was looking at the stars until this annoying person that is following me popped up and distracted me."

"Hey, I'm not annoying, and I'm not following you, I just saw you and decided to stop by."

"Well, I'll give you the following part, but you are actually annoying."

"You're probably right."  
"Of course I am."

"A little cocky aren't we."

"Some call it cocky, others call it confident."

"Oh, funny."

"I thought it was."

"So, Rory, would you mind if I were to sit with you, until you decide to leave that is?"

"No, I could use the company."

"Me too."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Rory and Logan had been sitting with each other by that pier until Rory realized that her Grandparents would probably be waiting up for her. She decided to spare them by going back to the house so that they could be aware that she actually was still alive.

"Come on, I'll walk you home, unless you still don't trust me."

Logan stuck out his hand for Rory to hold while waiting to see if she would take his offer.

"No, I trust you."

She grabbed hold of his hand while taking note of how it seemed to warm her as soon as she touched it. The two were beginning to walk off hand in hand when she heard her name causing her to turn around.

"Rory, I need to talk to you."

"Derek how did you know I was here?"

She dropped Logan's hand.

"I didn't, I just saw you and knew that we needed to talk, but I guess you had someone else to talk to didn't you."

He eyed Logan up and down with a disgusted look on his face.

"You had someone to talk to also Derek, don't forget about that."

"I know, and it was stupid."

"What? Did her daddy find out? Did you suddenly realize you were sleeping with a minor?"

"Rory—"

"Don't start with me Derek. Not now, not ever. I don't want to talk to you, and you have to accept that."

Rory turned back around and looked at Logan as Derek began to walk away.

"Do you still want me to walk you home Rory?"

"Yes, please."

She grabbed his hand again as they began to walk.

"You know, you look like you are a little cold. Let me give you my jacket."

Logan stopped to take off his leather jacket, making sure to carefully place it around the girl that appeared to be so sad.

"Rory, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Was that the guy? Why didn't you want to talk to him?"

"Do you remember when you said to me today that we all make mistakes?"

"Yeah, I do. It's true you know, we all do make mistakes."

"I know, Logan. The thing is… we just have to learn from them…"


	3. To Sleep Perchance to Dream

Chapter 3: _"To Sleep Perchance to Dream"_

In walking Rory home Logan suspected that Rory was in fact not as strong as she wished others to believe. He could have sworn that he saw a single tear fall across her cheek, though it was possible that the darkness was fooling him. The sob, however, he was certain of. This same certainty carried over to his awareness of his heart breaking for her, though he could not will himself to express this to her. He turned to look at her, attempting to share a moment of reassurance.

A moment of security.

A moment for her to realize that she was safe with him, far away, physically, from the source of her troubles.

He couldn't begin to understand the mental connection that she shared with her ex. He never experienced such a thing. He couldn't understand the point in putting oneself through the trials of love only to deal with the tribulation that follows. It didn't seem worth it. In spite of this he felt his heart melt for her, wanting to take some of her pain away from her so that she could be happy. But, of course, this was not possible. He could only manage to look at her, smile a warm smile that he hoped would brighten her eyes. She returned the smile, but her icy blue eyes failed to sparkle. He was hurt by the realization that her smile was forced, but was even more concerned by the realization that his smile, the same smile that caused so many others to swoon, had no such affect on the woman next to him.

What was different though was that this time he truly wanted it to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is my stop."

Rory and Logan remained hand in hand as he walked her to the front door.

"Good. My legs were starting to get tired."

Logan continued to smile at Rory, hoping that eventually joy would come back to her face. He was hurt that it didn't help sooner, be he couldn't give up now.

"Well, if you're tired I can give you a ride back to your place, you know, now that my car is within view."

"No, Rory, I was jus kidding. I like to walk; it gives me a chance to look at the stars."

"You don't come off as a star watching kind of guy."

"And you don't come off as a sensitive romantic. Looks can be deceiving."

Rory was somewhat offended by Logan's remark. As far as she was concerned he hadn't known her long enough for such comments. He wasn't her mother, Lorelai. He wasn't her best friends, Lane and Paris. He wasn't even her father or her Grandparents. What right did he have to judge her?

"I'm not a sensitive romantic! I'm neither sensitive, nor a romantic!"

"I disagree. I saw you back there. You were hurt. You probably thought that that relationship would last, you know . . . go the distance. But it didn't', and you were hurt. That's understandable, that tends happen to people in relationships. You cared."

What annoyed Rory the most was the fact that Logan continued to smile at her just as he was developing an opinion of her. It never faltered, making it difficult for her to determine whether Logan was kidding with her or attempting to be serious.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're standing on your Grandparent's porch, talking to a guy you barely know but are interested in about a guy you just dated. If you didn't care you would have kissed me by now."

"Oh, really. Well, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you forgot one tiny little thing."

"And what would that _tiny little thing _be?"

"It's nothing really. You just forgot how fallacious your reasoning just was."

"What are you talking about? My reasoning holds no fallacies."

"Oh yes it does! What if I just don't want to kiss you, not because of my love for my last boyfriend, but because you just don't seem kissable to me?"

"Now you're lying! I'm very kissable, ask anyone."

"Just because you've kissed a thousand people doesn't mean you're a good kisser!"

"Well, it certainly doesn't make me a bad kisser!"

"Maybe it does make you a bad kisser!"

"And how do you figure that?"

"Simply! If any one of those thousand girls thought you were a good kisser I'm sure they wouldn't have left you go so you could be with the other 999!"

"Fallacy! What if I was the one to break up with them! And I haven't kissed a thousand girls by the way!"

"It's just a figure of speech. A hyperbole. A method of exaggeration. I'm sure you've heard of them, unless you only got into Yale because of your good looks, charm, and money."

"That hurt. It stung, right in my heart. That was below the belt."

"I'm sure the belt is okay with it."

"I'm sure."

"You are really annoying. I'm sure all a thousand girls have told you that."

"I'm sure they have, but at least they all were pleased with my good looks and charm."

"Don't forget the money. I'm sure that played a very, very, very important part."

"You say I'm sure a whole lot you know."

"Well you do too."

"But the difference is I'm actually sure about what I am saying I'm sure about. You just say it so people will think you know what you're talking about.

"I'm sure you have a reason behind that thought."

"See! See! I told you! You said it again. You said I'm sure again."

"I know! I said it on purpose."

"No you didn't! You just want me to think that."

"You sound paranoid, and actually I did say it on purpose."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"What are you three?"

"You're supposed to say yes I did!"

"What if I don't? What if I don't play your foolish game? What if I just want to go inside and go to bed? It's after midnight. What if I just want to go about my business, and leave you out in the cold?"

"You can, but you won't."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because, I know you."

With that Rory glanced at Logan one last time, took out her keys, unlocked the door, and walked inside the house. Leaving Logan outside in the cold, just as she said she would.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Rory! Rory! Are you up yet young lady? I hope that you are because it's already 9:00 and you have a visitor. It's not polite to keep a visitor waiting you know."

Rory woke up to the sound of her Grandmother's voice screaming at her from downstairs. She tried to go back to sleep but the screaming continued.

"Rory! Don't make me call you again! I said you have company! Rory come down here this instant!"

By this time Rory believed it to be a good idea to obey her Grandmother's wishes. By the time she got herself clean and presentable in order to see exactly who it was who was calling on her this early in the morning it was already 10:00.

"Rory Gilmore what in God's name made you think you could leave someone waiting on you for over an hour? And why are you wearing jeans? You don't have a nice sun dress to wear?"

"Well, first of all, I was asleep. Second of all, I wasn't expecting anyone, especially not this early in the morning. And lastly, I like to wear jeans."

"Well, there's no need for the attitude. Just go ahead in the living room and tend to your guest."

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Just go!"

Rory ignored the anxiousness in her Grandmother's voice and walked into the living room only to find Logan Huntzberger steering at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"We aren't _old_ friends, we just met yesterday. As a matter of fact, we aren't even friends."

"Why do you insist on hurting my feelings?"

"Maybe it's because you insist on following me around, bothering me and such."

"I'm not following you. I just wanted to ask you a question. I remembered where you were staying, and decided to stop by. See, my intentions are completely honorable."

"Well, what did you want to ask? I don't have all day?"

"I just wanted to ask you to join me at a gathering I was invited to. It's black tie, so you'll have to wear a dress. I heard what you said to your Grandmother about the jeans."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm serious actually."

"What? Were the other thousand busy?"

"Actually, you were the first person I asked. Not to mention the only person I want to go with."

"There's the charm."

"Don't forget the good looks!"

"And the money."

"Yes, the money tends to help. Well, what do you say?"

Rory had to think about this. She wouldn't mind getting out of the house for a few hours. Logan was also beginning to grow on her, even though she wouldn't care to admit it. She also didn't want to admit that she was finding it very difficult to resist his charm.

"Well, what exactly is the party for?"

"It's an engagement party. A friend of mine has a brother who announced his engagement to his fiancé a few weeks ago. Seeing as to I'm friends with the best man, I've been invited. And I figured you'd want to go too."

"Why did you figure that? I don't even know your friend."

"Well, you do want to go with me don't you? If you didn't you would've turned me down already."

"You and your logic."

"My logic has gotten me where I am."

"I'm guessing you mean that in a good way."

"You would be correct."

"No"

"No what?"

"No, I won't go with you."

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Well, that's the answer I'm giving."

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"I think Hamlet said it best."

"What are you talking about? Do you live in your own head? Population: one."

"To die… to sleep… to sleep? Perchance to dream!"

"Yep, you definitely live in your own head, where only you get to know what's going on."

"Here me out. To die . . . you limit yourself to the point of boredom. Limited spontaneity. You might as well be dead. To sleep . . . you do just enough to get by. Just enough so that no one will question you or the perfect little order and schedule of your life. To sleep? Perchance to dream! You do this while you secretly wish that someone will come along to show you a good time. Someone spontaneous enough for the both of you."

"Oh wow. Just when I think you can't get any worse, you go and top even yourself."

"Go with me."

"Why? I'm sure I already have plans."

"Go with me. I want you to go. I want you with me."

Rory thought for a moment. She couldn't say no to that charm.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I'll go with you."

"That's just the answer I was hoping for. I knew I'd get you with the _to sleep perchance to dream_ line."

"To sleep perchance to dream my ass. . ."


	4. Sometimes the Snow Does Come Down in Jun

Chapter 4: _"Sometimes the Snow Does Come Down in June"_

It had been a couple of weeks sense Rory last spoke with Logan. She heard no more of his friend's party or anything of the sort, causing her to believe that he no longer felt the need to go with her. Though she would never admit it, she felt a tad bit disappointed at this. After all, it wasn't that often that she got the chance to go to such parties unless she was the honored guest at the will of her Grandparents. It would have been nice to go to one with no family obligations. It would have been even nicer to spend some time getting to know Logan better. But then again, she was perfectly fine sitting on her bed catching up on homework without a cute blond there to distract her. She happened to be studying when she got some unexpected news. . .

"Rory, get the phone, it's for you."

"Okay Grandma. Who is it?"

"Answer the phone and you'll find out."

Rory walked downstairs from the room she was studying in, curious to find out who wasn't smart enough to call her on her cell.

"Hello, this is Rory speaking."

"Why, hello Miss Gilmore. How have you been since my last visit?"

"I'd tell you if I knew who it was I'm talking too."

"You don't remember me?"

"You sound familiar. A guy obviously. . ."

"Well, how many guys have you been talking too over the past two weeks? Not too many I hope."

"No not really. None sense my ex, Derek. Not unless you want to count this guy who walked me home, Logan."

"I think we should count Logan. Logan sounds very important. Logan sounds like a nice upright gentleman who is highly deserving of your time and gratitude. Logan is—"

"On the phone right now."

"That would be a positive."

"You know, you have some nerve calling here after asking me to a party and then dumping me for another girl."

"What do you mean? I didn't dump you for another girl. I didn't dump you at all."

"Then why didn't you take me to your friend's party? I was actually looking forward to it, but it's too late now so—"

"The party's tonight."

"The party's tonight, as in _tonight _tonight?"

"Two positives in a row. You're on a roll!"

"But you didn't tell me that! What if I had plans?"

"You do have plans. You made plans to go out with me tonight."

"No. I made plans to go to your friend's party, but you never told me when it was, so I assumed you went alone, or with another female companion. . ."

"I see you haven't gotten any better with the whole spontaneity thing."

"It's on my _to do_ _list_."

"It should take priority. Let's go."

"Go where? I'm studying."

"Well, I'm assuming you didn't get a dress for the party you didn't know you were going to, so we might want to hit up some stores. I have to get a new tux, one to match your dress."

"Why would we want to do that? I know you already have a tux."

"I was just looking out for your feelings. My getting a matching tux would make you feel better."

"How would it do that?"

"It'll make you feel like we planned the whole thing."

"If you say so. . ."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rory, Logan Huntzberger's at the door for you. Are you all going somewhere special?"

"Just shopping Grandma, nothing to get excited about."

"Well, that depends on what you're shopping for."

"A dress."

"A dress?"

"And a tux."

"And a tux?"

"Yes Grandma, a dress and a tux."

"For. . ."

"It's his friend's, brother's engagement party."

"Sounds like fun! I'm so happy for you Rory! You know, that Logan Huntzberger comes from a very good family. His family has been going to Yale for _years_. His father's Mitchum Huntzberger, the newspaper mogul. It would be good exposure for you to get to know him."

"I'm going to go now."

"Tell Logan to say high to his parents for me and Richard."

"I will Grandma."

Rory walked to the front door not thirty minutes after she hung up the phone from talking to Logan. Overall he seemed calm, even though there was a hint of excitement in his face, mainly his eyes.

"Hi Logan. I'm assuming you heard everything my Grandma just said."

"Another positive."

"Good, I won't repeat it then. So, where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to, you're the girl."

"Let's go then. You drive."

Logan led Rory out to his black Porsche, making sure to open her door for her on the passenger side before going over to the driver's side.

"Again with the charm."

"Hey, I was raised to be a perfect gentleman. All those etiquette classes really hounded in the door opening thing."

"Well, that's a very gentlemanly thing of you to do."

Rory smiled at Logan. This time he took notice of the fact that her smile actually appeared sincere.

"Rory, what do you think of blue?"

"My eyes are blue."

"I know."

Logan stared into Rory's eyes, finding the blue there to be quite captivating, as if he was staring into an ocean, or the sky, or even better—the stars, rather than into a woman's eyes. The sparkle was back, he was certain of it. He was thankful that he hadn't begun to drive yet, or he wouldn't have been able to stare like this. He knew that he would have to look away when she began to quiver, embarrassed, under his gaze. He didn't want to look away, but he knew it was for the best.

"Logan—"

"I just wanted to know if you would like a blue dress. It would bring out the blue in your eyes. They stand out enough on their own, but I just thought the color would look good on you."

"Blue would be perfect."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Rory and Logan decided on shopping in New York. After all, the best stores are in New York. The store that they were most attracted to was famous for its evening gowns, making it perfect for their situation.

"Hello ma'am, sir. How may I help you?"

Logan extended a hand to the blonde twenty something year old sales clerk before speaking.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Logan Huntzberger, and this is my close personal friend Rory Gilmore. You see, we have a party to go to tonight and are in dire need of a matching dress and tux."

"Really. Well, what type of dress were you interested in?"

"What is your name?"

"Susan."

"Susan, look into her eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"Look into my friend's eyes. They're blue. Do you see?"

"Yes, I see the blue."

"Well, she has beautiful eyes, and I think that we should get a dress that brings that out. Rory agrees, don't you Rory?"

Rory was shocked by this exchange. Obviously Logan had done this before.

"Yeah Logan, I agree."

"Well, it was Susan wasn't it?"

"Yes sir. Susan."

"The name's Logan, not sir Susan. Anyway, do you have anything the same color blue?"

"I'm sure we do. If you'll just wait here, I'll go and find some dresses for you. What size does she wear?"

"I'd say a 6 but I could be wrong."

"He's right. I wear a 6. How'd you know I wear a six?"

"Practice, Rory, Practice."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Logan quickly decided that he wasn't fond of any of the dresses that Susan brought back for Rory to try on. He took it upon himself to search the store with a certain look of determination on his face, as if he were on a mission. Once again, Rory was shocked by the extent of Logan's talent as she saw the dress that he brought back for her to try on. She felt bad about having Logan search for her dress while she just walked around aimlessly, but she was certain that Logan had a goal in picking out her dress. She knew he was only trying to show off for her, making the whole thing somewhat adorable.

"Logan! This dress is beautiful! I love it!"

The dress was baby blue and strapless with a drop waist. It was T-length, stopping mid leg with a slightly pleaded skirt and navy blue ribbon belt. It was simple. It was Demure, yet sexy at the same time. Rory tried it on and knew it was the dress for her. It fit perfectly, not that she was surprised. She made a joke about Logan taking Susan's job, which made Susan glare at her and Logan glare at Susan. Rory, however, was all smiles Logan responded by saying he could never take Susan's job simply because he was only willing to pick out dresses for the women in his life that he actually cared about, making sure to throw in that the job wasn't masculine enough for him anyway. Rory laughed at him, realizing how much his ego was on the line if his male friends were to see him in the store. Rory picked out a pair of lightly silver shoes that captured the color of the dress as the light hit it at certain angles. While Rory was doing this, Logan was picking out a black tux with a baby blue vest and navy blue tie that matched perfectly with Rory's dress. When they were both ready to leave Rory made a notion to pay for her dress and shoes but was cut off by Logan.

"I invited you Rory. I can pay for your dress."

"No, really Logan, I have the money, I can pay for it."

"No, let me, really. It's fine."

"But Logan, that dress costs more than one thousand dollars. I can't just let you pay for that!"

"You can, and you will. Look at it this way, you don't have a choice."

"Logan—"

"Rory, please, let me. It's fine. I have too much money as it is. Let me waste some on you."

"Okay, but I'm not happy with it."

"You don't have to be happy with it. Just let me do it."

"Fine."

Susan looked at Rory and Logan, ready to ring up their clothing.

"I wish my boyfriend would offer to buy me a dress. I wish my boyfriend would offer to by me a soda."

"No Susan, He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah Susan. I'm not her boyfriend. She's just my close—"

"And personal—"

"Friend."

Susan looked at them as if they were both out of their minds.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Logan pulled up to Rory's Grandparent's house nearly five hours after they left he felt disappointed that he would have to leave her, even though he would see her later on that night.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Thanks for the dress. It was very nice of you, to pick it out, and pay for it. It was too much. Really, it was."

"No Rory, it was fine. I didn't want you to waste your money on an occasion where you don't even know the people being honored. You're my guest. I'll take care of the expenses."

Logan found himself staring into Rory's blue eyes once again as they sat in his Porsche outside of the Gilmore mansion.

"Why do you always stare at me like that? It makes me nervous."

"Your last boyfriend didn't look into your eyes?"

"He did, but he didn't stare."

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't be."

"Why? Do you like it when I stare into your eyes?"

"I have to admit, it's better than where some guys choose to stare."

Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know what it is. Your eyes, they fascinate me. It's like staring into the bluest of all skies, in the daytime. But the stars are out. I know it's not possible. Blue skies and white stars can't combine into one. Except your eyes make it possible. I see them both in your eyes, and it's fascinating. Did that even make sense?"

"You can't see all that when you look at me."

"No, that's just your eyes. I couldn't even begin to explain to you what I see when I look at all of you. You're just—"

"Fascinating?"

"I was going to say captivating."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rory slipped on her new dress and was glad to see that it looked even better on her now than it did when she was in the store. She pulled her hair into an elegant bun that allowed some free falling curls to bounce around her cheeks and neck. She stood before her Grandmother for approval, which led to Emily retrieving a classic pearl necklace, earring, and bracelet set with silver accents for accessories. She concluded, once again, that Logan out did himself with the dress, shocked at her appearance.

"Why are you so shocked, Rory? You are a beautiful girl. You have plenty of beautiful classy dresses in your closet. What makes this dress and this night any different?"

"Well, Grandma, none of my other dresses were picked out by Logan. And none of those other events involved Logan either."

"Oh, I get it. You like him, a lot."

"No I don't, I just thought it was nice of him to invite me."

"No you didn't. I heard you that night. You didn't want to go. He had to beg you."

"No really—"

"It's Logan that's special to you, not this dress."

"Grandma, really. I just met him."

"He's a nice guy Rory. Trust me, I didn't _just_ meet him. I've known him for years, and I must say, he's a better catch than some of the other guys you've dated."

"I'd rather not talk about them Grandma."

"Fine, we won't talk about them. But we will talk about that smile on your face. What did he say? Did he kiss you?"

"He didn't kiss me. He was just very polite."

"Are you sure polite is the word you want to use for it?"

"You're right. Charming would probably be a better word."

"I'm sure I can think of some other words to use too."

"Grandma! You're starting to sound like Mom!"

"I was your age once before you know. I know how it is."

"I'm sure you do."

"Well, what did he say?"

"It was a lot of things really, but he described my eyes."

"You fell for that, you have beautiful eyes line? That line is older than I am!"

"No, it was different. He said that my eyes reminded him of blue skies and stars. That they make the impossible possible when he looks into them. It was just, just—"

"Charming."

"Yeah, but it was more than that."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you all are getting along so well."

Rory was surprised to hear the doorbell ring downstairs even though she knew it was 7:30 already.

"Grandma, that's him! How do I look?"

"Relax, you look beautiful. Just enough blush. Just enough eye shadow. Just enough lipstick. You're stunning. Wait here; I'll go talk to him before you come down. You can't appear too eager."

Emily Gilmore walked into the foyer and greeted Logan at the door.

"Why Mr. Huntzberger, it's great to see you again."  
"It's great to see you too Emily. Is Rory ready to go yet?"

"I'll go check on her."

Emily ran upstairs to bring Rory downstairs before Logan got restless.

"Rory! You didn't tell me you two were going to be matching!"

"It was his idea."

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Well, come on down before he leaves."

Rory couldn't help but wonder why her Grandma thought Logan would leave her before seeing her. As she walked down the stairs she quickly felt Logan's eyes on her again.

"You look beautiful Rory."

"Thank-you. You don't look to bad yourself."

"I'm sorry Emily; I'm not sure what time we'll be back."

"It's fine Logan. Take all the time you need. Have a good night."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Logan drove towards the location of the party he couldn't help but feel a strong connection with the girl sitting beside him. He reached over and grabbed her hand, resting them both in the space between them. Rory was startled by his touch, but quickly adjusted as she realized how comfortable it felt. Logan squeezed Rory's hand right before he spoke.

"What do you think my chances are of being able to spend some more time with you after tonight?"

"I don't know, probably the same chances of it snowing in the summer time."

Rory knew that she didn't mean what she just said, but she couldn't stop herself from saying it. She was afraid of her feelings for Logan. After all, they just met, and she didn't want to get hurt again. She hoped that he wouldn't run away from her because of this. She hoped that he would understand. She was surprised when she got an answer that she wasn't expecting. Logan laced their fingers together and smiled at Rory as he pulled to a stop in front of the party location.

"Rory, sometimes the snow does come down in June."


	5. The First Step Is Always The Hardest

Chapter 5: _"The First Step is Always the Hardest"_

Rory sat there looking at Logan looking at her, fingers laced with a smile on his face and confusion on hers. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to that. _Sometimes the snow does come down in June._ What was that supposed to mean? What was he saying? And _why_ was he still staring at her. She couldn't make sense of it. Deep down she knew what he wanted, but she couldn't give it to him. Not now. Not yet. She just got out of a relationship, a relationship that hurt her deeply. It threatened her pride and dignity, and that is not easy to overcome. But there was Logan, staring at her, desperate to save her from her own misery. Maybe she should just let him. Maybe she would give him a chance. . .

"No it doesn't Logan. That's only in fairy tales, and Antarctica maybe, but not in real life. It doesn't snow in the summer. You know that. It just doesn't happen. It can't happen. It just can't. . ."

"It can happen."

"No Logan. It can't happen. Not to me."

Rory took her hand away from Logan's. She couldn't think straight with her hand in his. She needed to think straight. She needed to think rationally, with logic, a lot of logic.

"It can Rory. I know it can. I believe it can. I have to believe it can, because if it couldn't, life wouldn't be worth living. My life wouldn't be worth living without the possibility of seeing something new, something _different_, something that through all possible logic and through all rational thinking wasn't supposed to happen."

"What are you talking about Logan?"

She knew what he was talking about. He was talking about her. She knew it. The same way she knew that she was secretly hoping for the same thing with him, but not now. She couldn't, now. . .

"What do you mean what am I talking about? We're talking about—"

"_Snow_."

"Exactly."

"But that's just it Logan. You may think snow is some mystical thing. Some magic possibility, but it doesn't last. It never lasts. And I wouldn't want to loose it as soon as I got it again, so maybe snow isn't worth having."

"It is worth having. You can't avoid living just because you know you're going to die. You do what you can with it while you've got the chance to. You make the most of it."

"But I can't! I can't get past thinking about the pain that I know will come. It always comes. It snows, and then what's so _beautiful_ and uplifting becomes ugly and cold and then it melts. It goes away. The beauty doesn't last, so I just choose not to have it. And even if it were to come in June like you say, that just means that it'll go away that much earlier, because it wasn't the right time. It was too early for snow. Maybe in November. December of course. But June is too early."

"So you choose to ignore it because it comes too early? Maybe that's a good thing! Maybe it's a good thing you only have to wait six months instead of a year to see the beauty again!"

"No, it's a curse. I have to feel the pain six months earlier than I would have. I have to loose the snow again. I've lost the snow too many times. I give my heart to the snow, and I lose every time. I'm tired of having my heart broken. I'm tired of breaking. I'm tired of it. I can't do it again. I just can't. Maybe in December, but not in June. It can't happen in June. It's not real. It's not worth it."

She had been hurt. Possibly even before Derek, he knew that, but he had no idea how deep that pain ran for her. He saw a single tear run down her cheek, even though she attempted to ignore it. She didn't want to talk about it. She was frustrated. What was he supposed to do?

"Rory—"

"Don't."

"But—"

"Just leave it Logan. Please."

"Okay."

"Aren't we supposed to be going to a party? We shouldn't be in here all solemn and such. We should go in."

"Are you sure you want to? We can just sit here until you feel better."

"I'm not going to feel better. Not right now. I'm sure. Let's just go."

Logan felt bad about what he did. He shouldn't have pressed the matter. The old him wouldn't have done that. The old him probably wouldn't have even cared that she was hurting, but this was different. She was different. He had to make her happy. He had to spend time with her so she wouldn't be lonely. He had to make her feel like she was worth something. He had to make her feel like she was _wanted_. He couldn't take it if he didn't. He couldn't take looking at her if he didn't. Her pain seeped into him. He had to get rid of her pain, for himself, and for her. He didn't know how to explain it, not even to himself, but he had too.

"Okay, let's go."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

When Logan opened Rory's door and offered his hand to her he wasn't sure if she was going to take it. To his relief, she did. He knew that his hand was sweaty. He was nervous, he couldn't help it. He was just shocked to realize that her hand was sweaty also. Apparently he wasn't the only one. He squeezed her hand as she stood next to him avoiding looking into his eyes. Her left hand was busy playing with the silky belt of her dress. She was shocked to feel that he was squeezing her hand, but she chose to ignore it. She spared a glance at him, and knew that he was disappointed, but she couldn't worry about that now. She was tired of regretting her feelings. She wanted to be in a state of indifference, but she knew that that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Logan closed the car door after realizing that it served no purpose for staying open seeing as to Rory was already standing next to him. He took a deep breath and led Rory towards the house that the party was being held at. He wasn't sure of what to expect, which made him even more nervous. He looked back at Rory as he felt her struggle behind him. She had dropped her purse. He picked it up for her. He attempted to look into her eyes as he began to hand it back to her. She continued to avoid his glance. He then decided to keep his grip on the purse until she was forced to look at him. Rory knew what he was doing, but that doesn't mean that she was going to accept it.

"Logan, let go. I can hold it by myself."

All the while her eyes were fixated on her purse as if she were attempting to count every thread that it was made out of.

"Rory, you can't avoid looking at me for the entire night you know. Usually I make it about half way through the night before a girl chooses to ignore me for something I did. We haven't even made it through the door yet."

Rory knew that he was right. After all, he hadn't really done anything to her. He was just concerned. What was wrong with being concerned? Rory made sure to look dead into his eyes before speaking again.

"I won't ignore you Logan, I promise. Just let go."

Logan didn't know whether she was serious, or she just wanted to avoid another confrontation. He didn't care really, he was just glad that she looked at him again. He let go of her purse, and continued to walk towards the house. Once they made it to the door Logan paused again.

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

With that Logan pushed to doorbell and waited for the door to be answered. While waiting, Logan was shocked to feel Rory drop his hand, but regained composure when he understood that she just wanted to fix his tie.

"Sorry, it was crooked."

"You wouldn't happen to suffer from OCD do you?"

"No, I just have advanced observational skills."

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

The door opened and both Rory and Logan turned to see who it was that opened it. Logan's friend was staring back at them.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Huntzberger."

"You know I hate it when people call me that Colin."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I do it. And who is this lovely lady standing next to you. Obviously she doesn't have good taste in company, but other than that I know nothing about her."

Rory smiled at this. She began to think that she might actually have a good time at this party, in spite of the fact that she didn't think that she was going to know anyone their, other than Logan.  
"Colin, this is Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is my good friend Colin."

Rory shook Colin's hand as he offered it to her.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Gilmore."

"It's nice to meet you too Colin. Are you the best man?"

"Yes I am. This is my brother's engagement party. His name is Hays, and his fiancé's name is Leslie."

"Hays and Leslie, that sounds pretty. Like a brand name or something."

"It does doesn't it. I never thought of that before."

Logan rolled his eyes at this.

"Colin here can fill a full volume of books with things that he's never thought of before. For instance, he probably didn't think about inviting us into the house, seeing as to we're still on the porch."

Rory laughed. She was wondering whether or not Colin was planning on keeping them out there, but decided not to say anything. Colin, however, frowned.

"See Logan, I, being a good friend unlike some people I know, chose not to let you in yet. You see, you're late. Finn has already had enough alcohol to cause him to start parading around and kissing every girl he comes in contact with. He's even kissed my mother, twice. I was just thinking that you might want to sneak around back so that he doesn't notice Rory when she comes in."

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but who exactly is Finn?"

"Logan, I think you better answer that one."

Colin had a look of confusion on his face as if he had no idea how to answer that question.

"Well, Finn is our friend. He's just a bit eccentric. Especially when he consumes alcohol, which he drinks like it's water or something. Over all, he's a cool guy. You'd like him."

"Sure I'd like him, just as long as he's not kissing me in a drunken state, sure I'd like him."

"Yeah Colin, you're right. You probably should take us around back. Damn. Too late."

"Wait, why are we too late?"

"Look behind Colin. See that guy coming up? That's Finn."

Before Colin could turn around Finn was standing behind him with his head draped across Colin's shoulder.

"Colin, why are you keeping Logan and this very pretty girl I haven't kissed yet outside when all the alcohol's inside?"

"Logan, you didn't tell me he was Australian!"

Finn looked directly at Rory with a distracted smile on his face.

"Do you like the accent love? If you do, I won't mind speaking to you all night if you want."

Rory was shocked by this.

"Finn, you're talking to my date! I'm standing right here!"

"It's not my fault she likes me better than you Logan. You should just accept it really. I'm sure there's another girl around here who wouldn't mind being with you."

"Sorry Finn, but Logan here asked me first, and I wouldn't be much of a lady if I left him for one of his best friends. And Logan, for these guys to be your friends, they really don't seem to like you very much."

"They like me, they're just jealous because I'm the only one that has a date to this thing."

"It's true love. Logan here is the only one that has a date, but that's just because the maid of honor turned Colin down, and every girl that I ran into suddenly had to wash her hair tonight."

"Erica didn't turn me down Finn, she just happens to be married, and the only reason she said no is because her husband wouldn't like it if she went out with me."

"In other words Colin, you got rejected. I've gotten plenty of married women to go out with me before, but that's just because I'm not as uptight as you, and their husbands, are."

"I'm not uptight! And if you're such a ladies man, how come you don't have a date?"

"I told you! They had to wash their hair!"

"Don't be a prick Finn! You don't really think all those girls had to wash their hair do you? You aren't that much of an idiot, even if you are drunk right now!"

Finn looked at Colin with a sense of anger that he was attempting to hold back. Logan decided to intervene before they got out of hand.

"Alright fellows, don't ruin the happy mood okay. We all need some happy right now. Finn, who'd you ask out anyway?"

"Mary, Laura, Jessica, Ashley—"

"Mary, Laura. . .those names sound familiar."

"Or course they do mate. You went out with them last week."

"No wonder they didn't want to go out with you Finn! They wanted to go out with me instead!"

"I know, but it's not fair Logan. You always get the girls."

"Well, that's only because I'm not as obnoxious as you two."

"Sure you are, you just hide it better. Are we going in? I like to sub-party with the best of 'um, but there's no alcohol out here, and I'm feeling quite thirsty again."

With that, Colin, Finn, Logan, and Rory decided to head into the party. After all, what's the point in going to a party just to hang out on the porch?

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

When Rory stepped foot into Colin's house, all she could think was _what one family would need with all of this space. _The foyer itself was bigger than her entire house in Stars Hollow. She wasn't entirely shocked though. After all, her Grandparents' house wasn't necessarily a shack in the woods. The house was full of people in ball gowns and tuxedos, a champagne glass in everyone's hand. This wasn't a party, at least not the ones that her mom threw for her. This was intended to be a formal event. However, the formal quickly descended once the college students, alcohol, and Finn all made contact with each other. Music was blasting and people were dancing. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Finally, she would have a chance to relax. She was surprised, however, that Logan was steering her to a back room on the opposite end of the house from where the actual party was being held.

"Where are we going Logan?"

"You'll see."

Once inside the room Rory understood. This was what Finn meant by a sub-party. All of who Rory assumed to be Colin's most intimate friends were inside that room with a considerable amount of alcohol. The room was large enough to hold the fifty people that were there with enough room for no one to feel as if they were confined. The room was also decorated, to an extent. There weren't grand chandeliers and fresh cut flowers like the main part of the house, but the room still had a party atmosphere. Rory, however, was more curious about Logan's friends. Rory didn't know what to think. She had to admit, she was beginning to grow fond of Colin and Finn. They were nice guys, in spite of their being a little obnoxious as Logan had put it. She began to lighten up once she understood that no one here was going to judge her. She knew that many of Logan's friends were gradually peaking over at her, but she dismissed it as curiosity more than judgment. Logan was highly attentive to her every need, which didn't surprise her. This did, however, surprise Colin and Finn.

"Usually he just brings them, dances with them occasionally, disappears for a make out session, comes back, and he spends all of his time with us while the girls stand in the corner waiting for his attention. That's why he has so many of them. He gets bored with them very quickly."

"Finn, you're making the girls I see sound like puppies."

"They might as well be with the way they follow you around. I swear, they look like lost puppies following a bone that Logan has in his back pocket. No pun intended by the way."

"Finn's right Logan. They do sort of act like lost puppies."

Rory began to notice how much she didn't know about Logan. She considered him to be somewhat of a friend, but all she knew was that he was a nice guy who had an eye for dresses. He came from one of the wealthiest families in the nation, but that was about it. He kept looking at her like he was trying to figure out whether what Colin and Finn were saying was affecting her any.

"Well, mate, I'm not trying to rag on you or anything, I'm just saying that you just seem to care about this girl is all. I mean, you are actually sitting next to her, for more than ten minutes. You haven't danced with her though. Maybe you should, before I do."

"Maybe she wants to dance with you Finn. Do you want to dance with Finn Rory, I know he does. It's hard for him to hold back when he's around a pretty girl."

"Actually, I'd rather dance with you. No offense Finn, maybe the next song."

"I'll hold you up to that offer love."

Logan guided Rory over to the dance floor of the room, offering a hand to her as he placed the other around her waist. The song that was playing was considerably slow, and they both were somewhat nervous about the close physical contact that the song would require. Rory looked up at Logan, staring into his eyes hoping that they would give her the courage necessary to move forward with what she knew she initiated when she asked him to dance. What she got was a smile.

"It's okay Rory. The first step is always the hardest."

With that Rory placed her hand in Logan's while silently placing the other on his shoulder.


	6. Ready For Anything

Chapter 6: _"Ready For Anything"_

"I'm bored. I'm really bored actually."

Finn had been complaining about his boredom for the past half hour. It was one o'clock in the morning and many of the sub-partygoers had long gone considering that the actual event ended closer to midnight. However, Colin's closest friends, and Rory, remained. All were somewhat tipsy from the consumption of alcohol, but not enough so to be flat out drunk. After all, many of their parents were within the perimeter. The room that the sub-party was located in was worse for the wear with multiple beer bottles, popped balloons, and confetti scattered in disarray. The group remained draped across couches, tables, and chairs, not quite willing to give in to their tiredness. Logan and Rory sat together on a garnet colored couch, his arm around her shoulders, her head leaning in a resting position on his while her legs and bare feet were tucked comfortably underneath her. She yawned quietly to herself while waiting curiously for the solution to Finn's boredom.

"Well, what do you want to do then? Other than annoy the rest of us with your complaining that is."

Colin eyed Finn with caution. Finn's ideas had gotten them into trouble multiple times before, but with the connections that all of them possessed, getting out of trouble was just as simple.

"Well, Colin, we can go to a bar and pick up redheaded beauties."

It was Logan that spoke next.

"Finn, we have plenty enough alcohol right here, even for you. Tonight doesn't seem like a good night to go out looking for girls anyway."

Logan looked down at the girl resting in his arms. He knew that going out looking for girls to hook up with would make Rory uncomfortable, which could possibly push her away even more than she was pushing herself away from him already. He knew he couldn't tell Finn and Colin any of this simply because they wouldn't understand. He decided if they did decide to go to a bar, he would simply tell the group he had to take Rory back home and call it a night. No one would question it. After all, Rory was different from his other dates.

"What are you talking about mate? There can never be enough alcohol, and there can never be a night not to go out looking for girls. Have you lost your mind? I never want to hear such blasphemous things come out of your mouth again young man."

Logan grinned at Finn, ignoring the idea that Finn had obviously lost a few of his brain cells. Soon afterward a soft female voice spoke quietly without warning.

"We could always play a game."

Finn stopped and began eyeing the group as if trying to figure out who had just spoken. It was obvious that Finn was not used to hearing the voice as he was used to hearing Logan and Colin's voices. Considering that the alcohol had impaired his perception of reality, he looked around the room waiting for someone to confess to speaking.

"Finn, I said we could always play a game. Me, over here."

Everyone turned to look curiously at the girl who just spoke.

"Do I know you love? You look very familiar to me, but I can't place you. It's the alcohol. It has to be the alcohol."

"It is the alcohol Finn. It's me, Rory. I'm Logan's date."

"Right, the girl I didn't get to kiss, the one that Logan danced with."

"Yep, that would be me. I'm sorry to have confused you like that. After all, it wasn't at all obvious who I was."

Rory looked up at Logan with a grin on her face. Even though she was slightly snuggled into Logan's side with his arm around her Finn was not able to recognize her as Logan's date. It was somewhat funny. She decided to dismiss this on the alcohol consumption as she began to describe her idea to the group.

"Well, whenever my mother and I get bored we make up a game to entertain us. I remember once when I was thirteen I had some friends over at my house for a sleepover. It got late and we didn't know what to do so my mother decided that we could play hide and seek. To make it more fun we extended the boundaries to the entire street that we lived on, and if you got caught you had to chug a bottle of gummy worm, chocolate, Oreo, milk, cupcake, jelly bean, straight sugar, and soda smoothie. Surprisingly enough, it tasted quite disgusting. Who would have guessed, right?"

The entire group, including Logan, stared at Rory as if she had just walked into the room in her underwear.

"Is there something on my face or do ya'll just not have anything else to look at? It was just a suggestion; no one else was saying anything. You don't have to actually drink the smoothie if you don't want to."

Rory began to pale under everyone's glare. She didn't know these people, and felt uncomfortable with them looking at her lack that. It wasn't long after her last comment that someone else began to speak. It was a blonde haired girl. Rory noticed that this girl spent more time with Colin and Finn than the other girl's did, but she never actually spoke to the girl herself.

"What's your name again?"

"It's Rory, Rory Gilmore."

"Rory, I'm Stephanie. Just call me Steph. Don't think that we don't like your idea or anything. It's just that, well, that's the most I've heard you say tonight."

Rory blushed nervously at this realization. Logan looked down at her and smiled.

"That's not true Steph, Rory talked to me plenty of times."

"Sorry Logan, but you don't count. After all, you are her date; of course she's going to talk to you. She didn't talk to me. Robert, did she talk to you?"

"No she didn't talk to me. How about you Rosemary, did she talk to you?"

"She asked me where the bathroom was, but I imagine that that wouldn't count."

With that, Logan pulled his arm from around Rory, and stood up while placing his hands in his pockets as if he were about to address the group.

"Okay, Everyone this is Rory Gilmore. Her Grandparents are Richard and Emily Gilmore. Your parents probably know them.

He then began to point out every person in the group.

"Rory, you just met Steph, the girl next to her is Rosemary, and the girl next to Rosemary is Juliet. That boy is Robert. You already know Colin and Finn, and you already know me."

Logan, satisfied, took his seat, and returned his arm to it's previous location. Rory waved hesitantly to the rest of the group, secretly hoping that an official introduction would be enough for the group to except her. To her surprise, it was.

"Well, now that that's done, back to our plans. Rory, you said that you played hide and seek right?"

Rory nodded casually at Steph.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but that sounded like fun to me. It'd be even more fun if we upped the stakes a bit."

Steph gained Finn's full attention.

"How do you suppose we do that, love?"

"Easy Finn, we add alcohol, and not only that, we'll form teams. We can be in partners, one boy and one girl. Or, better yet, we could do boys against girls, doesn't that sound like fun! What do you think Rory?"

Rory was surprised that Steph actually appeared to be genuinely interested in her opinion on the matter. She wondered whether she would ever become friends with Steph. Actual friends, not just two people who share a mutual friend, Logan.

"Well, boys against girls sounds like fun to me. We could all wear a flag, and whichever team captures all of the other team's flags wins. If your flag is caught, you're out."

"And if you're out, you have to drink a shot for every half hour you lasted in the game! There you go Finn, you have a reason to actually try to stay in the game."

Finn looked at Steph sadly.

"But what if I win, love? I won't get any alcohol."

Rory smiled at Finn and patted him on the arm like a mother would her child.

"It's okay Finn, if you want some alcohol, you can drink a shot for every flag you capture. And if you don't have any, you can just drink some shots for the heck of it."

Finn looked at Logan with a big grin on his face.

"I really do like this girl mate. Why can't you be more like her?"

"Thanks Finn, I'm touched. You like me better than one of your best friends! Does that make me your new best friend?"

"You _can _be if you want to love. What do you think about us being, I don't know, friends with benefits?"

"Sorry, no can do, maybe after I've known you for an entire day."

"Really?"

"Let me think about it and I'll get back to you on that."

Finn turned to Logan with a large grin on his face.

"See Logan, there may be a chance for me to kiss this young lady yet!"

Logan raised one eyebrow at Finn in disbelief. He looked at Rory carefully to read any signs of discomfort, but to his surprise she seemed content, happy even.

"I'm not so sure about that Finn. I don't think you're her type."

"How do you know her type mate?"

The group turned to Logan, waiting for his answer. The group was highly suspicious of his relationship with Rory, even though they weren't so sure if they should mention that to Logan quite yet. Apparently, Finn didn't share this sense of caution. It was Steph that saved Logan from any embarrassment that he would have had to endure by answering.

"Alright, alright, let's leave the poor boy alone and get along with our plans for the night, shall we? I for one would like to get out of this dress before gallivanting up and down the street. How about you Rory?"

"It would be nice to be in some clothes that I wouldn't mind getting grass stains in. Logan could take me home to get something else to wear, if that's okay with everyone I mean."

"No Rory, don't be silly, that'll take way too long. Let's just go shopping."

Logan eyed Steph with suspicion.

"You just want an excuse to go shopping, don't you?"

"Of course I do Logan. I'm a girl after all. Come on Rory, Rosemary, Juliet, let's go. I'll drive. There's a cute little store around the corner that I go to sometimes."

"What store could possibly be open at one in the morning?"

"The store owner owes me a favor. He lives next to the store. All I have to do is stop by his house on the way, and we'll be home free. Why so many questions Logan? Are you jealous that you won't get to shop too?"

Rory couldn't hold in her laughter as she realized that Logan had a friend who knew about his shopping habits. Logan glared at Steph which caused the girl to give Logan a big hug while apologizing to her friend.

"I'm sorry Logan; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. I forget how sensitive you can be sometimes. It's okay though. I promise we can go shopping tomorrow. You can help me pick out my tampons."

Apparently Rory wasn't the only one who thought that the banter between the two was funny. She was just the only one who couldn't hold it in. This didn't last, however. It wasn't long before everyone in the group, besides Logan, was laughing at Steph's treatment of him. Logan, on the other hand, didn't think it was funny at all.

"Don't laugh at her. Laughter feeds her belief that she's actually funny."

"There goes that sensitivity again."

"I'm not sensitive! And I don't act like a girl!"

"Of course you don't Logan. What ever gave you the idea that we thought you acted like a girl?"

"I don't know, maybe that whole comment about the—"

"About the what Logan?"

"You know what you said Stephanie."

"Actually I don't quite remember. Why don't you remind me?"

"Why are you toying with me? I didn't do anything to you!"

Steph tried her best to look and sound overly sincere before saying what she knew was a lie.

"What do you mean Logan? I'm not toying with you. I really can't remember what I said that hurt you so much."

"Rory, you remember what she said, why don't you tell her."

Rory glanced over at Steph in between laughs and held her glance while addressing Logan.

"I would Logan, but I'm not so sure that I remember. You do though, don't you? Why don't you tell her?"

Logan looked defeated as he realized that Rory wasn't on his side with this.

"Rory, _I'm_ your date not Steph! Your loyalty is supposed to lie with me. Remember, I'm your ride back home—"

"Don't worry love; I'll give you a ride to my home if that prick won't take you home tonight."

"She's not going home with you Finn!"

"You aren't her daddy Logan!"

"Sorry Finn, but Logan's right. I'm not going home with you. On to more important things. I do believe Logan was in the middle of a conversation with Steph here, and I was anxious to hear what he was going to say."

"She said tampon alright! Are you all happy? She said that we could go shopping for tampons, and I, being a guy, have no need for tampons, so she was calling me a girl! You win Steph! You win. Are you happy that you stole my date and my dignity."

"Oddly, yes, but I'm not one to gloat, so let's go ladies, before it's too late."

Rory, Steph, Juliet, and Rosemary gathered their things in order to leave. Logan, however, pulled Rory to the side before offering her his jacket and his credit card.

"Always the gentlemen huh?"

"For you, always."

"Well, your jacket, I'll take. Your card, on the other hand, is a little much. I told you earlier, I'm not poor Logan; I can buy my own clothes. You already bought me this dress. Let me get this. Please."

"But Rory, when you came here, you didn't know that you were going to have to get another outfit. I brought you here. Let me handle _all_ of the expenses."

Steph walked up to the couple impatiently.

"Rory, when your boyfriend offers to pay for dinner, you let him."

"But he's not my boyfriend."

"Same principle though. Let him pay tonight, and on your next date, you can pay for everything. That way, you'll both be happy."

Steph grabbed Logan's card, and Rory his jacket. The two then walked out to Steph's car, allowing Rosemary and Juliet to follow close behind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Ha Ha! Logan said tampon! I can't believe you said tampon mate!"

The guys had nothing better to do than sit around waiting for the girls to return. In the mean time, they figured they'd have a couple of drinks, and maybe, if they're lucky, the girls would be back by the time they were done.

"Let it go Finn. You just said it too."

"Yeah, but when I say it, it's funny. When you say it, it sounds like you're on your period, not that you have a period or anything—"

"Why do you people insist on making me out to be some kind of—"

"Prissy bastard with a stick up his ass?"

"Thanks for that Robert, but I was going to say—"

"Girly Man?"

"No, _Finn_, I was going to say—"

"Bitch?"

"Now Colin that's just mean."

"Yeah mate, don't be mean to the girly man."

"Yeah Colin, don't be mean to the Prissy bastard."

"Guys, ya'll are hitting some nerves that it'd be in your best interests not to hit."

Logan knew that his friends were just picking on him. What they said couldn't be taken seriously anyway. In spite of that, there's something about being called a bitch, even if it's your best friend that's doing the name calling, that can make any person, male or female, a little tense.

"Well what were you going to say mate, just for the sake of this conversation."

"I was going to say over feminized male."

Robert laughed at Logan's comment dramatically.

"What's the difference between _over feminized male _and prissy bastard Huntzberger?"

"Robert has a point mate. What's the difference between what you said and girly man?"

"And Bitch?"

"I'm not a girly man or a bitch Colin!"

Colin glared at Logan, as if angry for being called out even though Finn and Robert spoke as well. Finn, however, walked over to Logan and draped his arm around Logan's shoulders casually.

"You may not be a girly man or a bitch, but Robert's right, mate. You _are_ a prissy bastard."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what do you think the guys are up to?"

Steph, Rosemary, and Juliet looked at each other with a smile on their faces before answering Rory's question in unison.

"Drinking."

Steph walked up to Rory and linked their arms together while continuing to look through the store.

"You have a lot to learn about these guys my friend, a lot to learn. Do you think you'll be around long enough to learn it all?"

"I'm not sure. I guess that would depend on my friendship with Logan, wouldn't it. I mean, if we stay friends, it'd be only natural for you all to become my friends too, wouldn't it?"

"Of course it would, which is why I'm asking. You know better than I do whether or not you and Logan are going to stay friends. I just met you."

"But you know Logan better than I do. I don't seem to be like the rest of his friends."

"That could be a good thing though. Not too many of his female friends stay around very long. There's only me, Rosemary, and Juliet, and that's only because we've known each other forever, and none of us ever got involved with him. He's like my brother that way."

"That doesn't make things look so good for me though."

"It does if you want to be his friend, not his one night stand. I mean, me, Rosemary and Juliet aren't one night stand kind of girls, so we are capable of getting on his closest friends list. You fit in fine with _us_, meaning that you should fit in fine with the guys, which also means that you have the potential to stay around for a while. After all, you don't seem like a one night stand kind of girl either."

"I'm not. I'm more of a relationship kind of girl, but right now I just want to be Logan's friend. Nothing more. I can't handle anything more right now."

"Trust me, I understand what you mean. I've been there before myself."

"Do you think you could tell me more about the guys? Other than Logan, I don't know any of them very well."

"I don't only think I can tell you about the guys, I know I can. All the guys and all the girls go to the best school in the country, Yale."

"Well, that works out, because I go to Yale too."

"See, I told you you'd fit right in! What do you think of this shirt?"

Rory looked at the shirt Steph was holding up. It was a red mini tee with the phrase _'LOVE ME OR HATE ME, I'M STILL QUEEN OF THE UNIVERSE' _printed on the front.

"I wouldn't wear it, but you can if you like it."

"Well, I was picking it out for you, but I guess not. It is a little snobby. Anyway, you already know Logan. He's kind of the leader of the three musketeers, Logan, Colin, and Finn. Robert's their friend too, but not like the rest of them. They've been together since the beginning. They shared diaper rash together, they caught the chicken pox together, they got kicked out of boarding school together etc. Robert didn't really come into the picture until college. They knew him, but only in the way that all the kids with parents like ours knew each other. High society adults tend to stay together that way. Well, like I said, they didn't become friends with Robert until college. He was always somewhat of a jerk before that and they stayed away from him. He still is somewhat of a jerk, but we just accept him for who he is. Well, you know Logan's a Huntzberger, but you probably didn't know that Colin was a McKinley—"

"As in McKinley oil?"

"That would be them. Finn's a Carnegie."

"What's Robert?"

"Robert's a McIntyre, like the hotel chain. Juliet's a Campbell, like the soup. Rosemary's a Windsor. She's related to the royal family in Britain, even though she never met them personally, and was born and raised here in America. I'm a Vanderbilt, and you, my dear, are a Gilmore. Your family comes from old money, and your Grandparents are into the whole insurance thing."

"How do you remember all that?"

"When you've been going to high society parties since you could walk, and your parents never stop talking about it, it's hard to forget. Trust me; you have no reason to be intimidated by the names. It's our parents and grandparents that care about that sort of thing. The rest of us are young, and we want to live and have fun before we get old and have to get sucked into that world with the rest of them."

"You make it sound so tragic."

"It is kind of. Some of us are being forced into lifestyles we don't want. Logan's like that. He doesn't talk about it much, but when he does you can really see how hurt he is. Logan can be kind of sensitive about some things, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. His destiny is one of those things. Colin and Finn are different though. Finn is, well Finn. It's kind of hard to explain him, but you got the gist of it tonight. Colin is sort of the prick of the group. He's a little like Robert that way. Sometimes the things that he says come off kind of harsh, but he really does mean well, sometimes anyway. He's a nice guy, he just has to warm up to you before he let's that show. Finn is kind of the glue that keeps the threesome together. You know, the comic relief. Without him, Logan and Colin would fall apart. Now, Robert is a little jealous of Logan, though he'd never admit to it. Things just come a lot easier for Logan and Robert's not like that. He's a little jealous of his close friendships, and how Logan is kind of the leader. He likes to target Logan sometimes. He gets his kicks that way. In spite of it, they're still somewhat friends, just not the best of friends."

"That's kind of odd, don't you think?"

"Everything about us is odd. Now, the girls. Everyone knows that Finn wants Rosemary. He doesn't try to hide it. She on the other hand, hides the fact that she secretly wants him as well. Don't tell him that though. It'd make his ego even bigger. Juliet is obsessed with her weight. She doesn't want to get fat. She's not anorexic or anything, just cautious about what she eats. A little too cautious sometimes though. You probably have a sense of me already. I can be a little pushy sometimes, mainly when I have an opinion that I want to get known. Now, tell me about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"There's not much to tell. I didn't really grow up in this kind of lifestyle. It was available to me, but I lived with my mother, and she tried her hardest to keep me away from it all. She was never very fond of it."

"I guess she didn't try hard enough, if you're here with us."

"I guess not. Right now I'm living with my Grandparents. They're giving me a place to stay while I'm still in school."

"Why didn't you get a dorm?"

"It's a long story, and I don't really want to talk about it. I'm still trying to get over it actually. Maybe later."

Stephanie knew that Rory didn't trust her enough to tell her entire life story. After all, they just met. She just hoped that one day they would be able to talk as old friends would. She wanted to be close to Rory. She seemed like a nice girl. A little shy in comparison with the rest of the group, but a nice girl none the less. She still couldn't believe that Logan actually brought this girl into their lives. She wasn't anywhere near Logan's type, but that could be a good thing for Logan. Maybe he was changing. Maybe he just wanted to get to know Rory just like she did. Who knew, she certainly didn't, but she couldn't wait to find out the answer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

When the girls made it back to Colin's house they were all dressed in comfortable casual clothing. The guys, however were still in their tuxedos, given that it was a more comfortable form of their tuxedos, it was still their tuxedos none the less. Every guy was without his jacket, sleeves were rolled up, and ties were removed. Stephanie walked over to Logan in order to return his credit card.

"What are you doing with this Steph? It was for Rory."

"But Logan, you said you wanted to pay for _all_ the expenses."

Realization hit Logan like a punch in the gut.

"How much did you spend Steph? Am I still going to have a roof over my head in the morning?"

"We didn't spend that much, just enough for the clothes, a _few_ cups of coffee, a _couple _doughnuts, and some gas."

"Can I have a ballpark figure?"

"Under $1000 but more than $500."

"That's not too bad I guess."

"No. Trust me; it could have been a lot worse. All my usual stores weren't open. You got lucky. Anyway, we girls bought handkerchiefs from the clothing store for our flags. We just figured that you guys could use your ties. Remember, the teams are boys against girls, and you can go anywhere on this street, as long as you don't go in any of the houses. Yards are within bounds though. Don't be too loud guys; I'd rather not be arrested today. You don't have to stay in your hiding space; you just have to try to capture your opponent's flag before they capture yours. Flags stay in one of your pockets, jacket pocket, front pocket, back pocket, wherever. It can't be in like your underwear or anything. That rule's for Finn because he would actually do something like that."

"I'm not going to deny it. Having a girl reach down my pants for my flag sounds oddly appealing to me."

"Eww Finn. No one wants to here you talk about a girl grabbing your flag in your underwear. That's just gross. Anyway, home base is Colin's front yard. If you get your flag taken, you go back to home base. Everyone's safe on home base, but if you step out of they yard, you are fair game. The teams can strategize as they want, but whichever team captures all of the other team's flags wins. I think everyone remembers the rules about the alcohol right."

No one objected.

"Well good. So are there any questions? None? Alright then, let's go outside and get this party started!"

The girls quickly separated from the guys as they made their way out into Colin's front yard. No one was really sure of what to expect from the night's events, but it was obvious that it was going to be a lot of fun. They just hoped no one would do anything to force the neighbors to call the police. It was almost three o'clock in the morning after all. Rory knew that she should probably call her grandparents to let them know that she wasn't going to be back until morning, but they told her to stay out as long as she liked so it shouldn't be a problem. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her that they probably didn't mean the next day when they said that, but she chose to ignore this feeling and go along with her longing for a good time to lighten her mood. When they were all outside, and the game was about to begin Rory walked over to Stephanie and linked her arm with hers.

"Hey Steph, are you ready for this?"

"I, my friend, am ready for anything!"


End file.
